5 Companions, 1 Big Mess!
by BadWolfDaughter123
Summary: [Donna, Rose, Martha, Jack, Clara, and whoever else you want!] After experimenting with a companion teleportation system, he accidentally teleports all of them! What will he do when the drama starts? Rated T Just in Case :3 Cant add any more charies below, but they are up here :D
1. Chapter 1

**When all the companions meet, the sparks fly! See what happens to them and how the Doctor will cope with so many of them!**

Clara leaned against the back of the railing. "I'm bored- what can we do? Or more importantly, where can we go?" she asked, yawning. "Well, first, you can start by shutting up, I'm busy. Second, I need to try out the new TARDIS addition I have not tested yet. It teleports a companion from wherever they are in time and space into the TARDIS! Amazing, if it works! Clara, Can you stand over there?" The Doctor pointed to a corner in the console room.

"Fine, but If I accidentally get torn into a million pieces, its on you!" Clara said, walking over to the corner. A few new buttons were clicked on the console, and Clara disappeared. A flash came from behind the doctor, and Clara stood, dazed, looking at the Doctor. "It works!" Clara exclaimed, dizzy. She fell over, and the Doctor caught her. "Something isn't right with this thing…" The Doctor muttered, examining the monitor. "Overload… That cannot be good!"

Another flash, and another, and another filled the TARDIS with radiant light. The Doctor and Clara closed their eyes until the flashed stopped. When the room was dim enough to not go blind, Clara opened her eyes and gasped. "Who are you people? Doctor… You had better see this!" Clara said, confused. 4 other people appeared in the room. The first was a pretty blonde girl, who looked like she was in the middle of running. The second was a girl holding a gun, with black hair. The next had red hair and was utterly confused. The last, smiling like a ninny, was a man with dark brown hair and an impressive physique.

"Oh… my…. God…. Who are they?" Clara insisted, staring at the dazed and dizzy people before them. "They… shouldn't be here. Clara, get inside your room. Now. Ill fix this" The Doctor said, flipping buttons. Clara ran to her room, while the people regained their focus. "Who… Where is the Doctor?" Rose, the blonde girl, asked. The same thing came out of all the others. "Stay calm everyone, this is norm- oh dear, I don't know how to fix this!"

Rose and Jack looked at each other. "Jack… where is the Doctor? Why am I here?" she asked nervously. Jack just shrugged, and put down his gun. Donna started talking to Martha, who was bombarding everyone with questions. Clara came back out, curious.

"What is your name?" she asked Rose. "My name is Rose, and where is the Doctor?" she asked. Clara pointed at the Doctor, who was desperately trying to figure out a way to send everyone back. "Doc-No, you aren't the Doctor? Did you regenerate again?" She asked the Doctor, who stopped his work to hug Rose. "Oh, Rose, so good to see you again! But I am the Doctor, and I did regenerate again." He said, hugging Rose tightly, tears trickling down his face.

He proceeded to hug Donna, who was in utter shock at the gesture. She picked up her purse and swung it at him. "Who the heck are you? Where did the Doctor go? Why is the TARDIS so funny looking?" she asked, looking at the Doctor, who was rubbing his chin. "Ouch, I am the Doctor who regenerated, and I changed the TARDIS theme. Now please. Just try to shut up!" he said, earning another whack.

"Clara… what regeneration of him is this? And when are you from?" Rose asked, skeptical. "Oh, I think the 11th. At least that's what he told me. I am from the year 2014." Clara said. "2014? I lived past that… Doctor?! I need an explanation! Right this minute too! Why am I not with you? What happened to me? Did I die? Daleks?" Rose asked the Doctor, starting to cry. "You…. I can't tell you." The Doctor said, frowning.

Rose just sobbed louder, and Clara came over to comfort her. "Did you at least try to save me?" Rose asked over the clamor in the TARDIS room. "Yes…" the Doctor trailed on, almost like he was lying. Rose just sat down in the corner weeping, while the other companions came over to see to her. "I am Martha. What's wrong?" Martha asked the sobbing companion. After she explained her sorrow to the others, Martha started to get mad. "And where am I, I suppose? Trapped in a parallel world as well?" Martha yelled at the Doctor over the sobs. "No, you are fine." The Doctor said, instantly regretting his word choice.

Martha yelled a bit at him, and Rose just cried more. "Then you replaced me, Doctor? You replaced me!" Rose cried into her sleeve, yelling at the frantic Doctor. "Hey, Doc, not cool!" Jack said to the Doctor, mad as well, trying to get Rose to stop crying. "Hey, that means you do the same to me! What happens to me?" Donna asked, respectively. The Doctor just looked at her. Seething, Donna joined the others in the corner where Rose was.

"Look, all of you, it was a while and I could not help all of you. Each of you had a reason to go." the Doctor said. Martha cussed, and Donna threw her purse again. Rose sobbed louder, and Jack gave the Doctor an angry look. "Wait.. Where is Amy? Oh, she is out of range…." The Doctor said aloud, which drew the attention of Rose only. "Another one? HOW MANY HAVE YOU HAD, DOCTOR? HOW MANY?!" Rose screamed, trying to get out of Jack's strong iron grip to strangle the Doctor, who had his sonic outstretched, like usual. "Is this what will happen to me?" Clara asked, trying not to cry with Rose. "By the way things seem right now, yes." Jack said, causing Clara to have tears streaming down her face. Sitting in the corner, Clara looked very, very mad. "Whoa, calm down! I can't tell any of you what happened! You would die from the paradox!" the Doctor tried to say. It was getting late on earth terms. "Make the companions some beds, TARDIS." The Doctor said, trying to escape the console room fast. 4 rooms appeared in the hallway. Jack led Rose to her room, and then departed for his own. Martha and Donna did the same, but Donna picked her purse up first. Clara was the last to go to her bed, and she left the Doctor with one thing to ponder that night. "How many Doctor… How many."

** I might not update for about a week. Hang in there! ~BadWolfDaughter123**


	2. Pool Party?

**Here you go! That's all I really have to say! Have any companions you want me to add? Tell me! (I am adding Rory and Amy)**

The next morning, Clara woke up to the sound of screaming. Startled, she made her way to where she thought the noise was coming from. "It wasn't a dream, it wasn't a dream, oh my god it wasn't a dream help me!" Rose was on her bed with the door open, Martha by her side trying to get her to calm down. Annoyed and wide awake, Clara made her way to the console room to see what was going to happen that day, no matter how annoyed she was with the Doctor.

"What the…." Clara said when she saw a girl with her hair black in a headband. "Hello, where am I?" She asked, looking around the room. "What happened to the TARDIS?!" she yelled, annoyed and confused. The other companions heard from their rooms and ran into the Console room. The Doctor also came out and looked wide-eyed. "S-S-S-S" was all he could say. Rose just got mad again, and the other companions questioned her. "What is your name? How do you know the Doctor?" they asked at a brisk pace. The girl just sighed. "My name is Susan, and the Doctor is my granddad. Now, where am I?" She said. Rose went up to the Doctor and tried to slap him, but Clara and Jack held her back. "YOUR OWN GRANDDAUGHTER?!" Rose yelled, looking insane. The girl nodded, and looked bewildered. Jack dragged Rose back to her room, trying to get her out of the room before someone had their limbs torn off.

"You have a granddaughter?" Clara asked, kind of startled. The Doctor just nodded, and looked at the poor girl, who was utterly confused. "Let me explain some things to you, Susan" Martha spoke up, telling her what was going on. After Martha finished, the Doctor was frantically trying to fix the machine while Susan just looked pretty ticked. "Well? How did I go then?!" she asked. "I can't tell you." Was all the Doctor said. Susan just nodded, understanding why, and sat down on the rails. Clara just started talking to Susan, while Donna, who had just come out of the hallway, started to chat with Martha, who were good friends now. Jack came back from Rose's room, without Rose in his arms again, and he sighed. "Doctor, you had better fix that machine, and perhaps wipe our memories. This is enough." He said, looking at all the people crowding the room. "I… don't know how to fix it. The components cant re-adjust, and the matrix is overloaded trying to figure out what to do with all of the other companions it might send in. If I do fix it…. I will tell you immediately." The Doctor said, pressing buttons and sighing. Clara just walked into the kitchen to see if there was something to eat (there always was). Susan just walked around, looking for something or someone to come and tell her what to do or how to do it or ANYTHING. Martha and Donna did the same. The Doctor just facepalmed himself, realizing there would probably be someone getting hurt, more than mentally. Straightening his bowtie, he was about to go to his room when another sound startled him. He spun around, knowing someone was going to be right in front of him, confused and scared.

"Where am I?" A girl exclaimed. She looked a little bit scared, but she pulled back her red hair out of her face. "Where is Rory? Doctor, Where am I?" she asked. "Ah, Amy, uh… Rory is… back where you last saw him. All my companions are being teleported here to the TARDIS in a different time then you were at. Rory is back where you left him, he might come soon, but please don't be bothered by how many others are here…" he said, motioning to the other companions. Amy just shrugged, to the Doctor's shock, and lay back on the console with her feet up. The TARDIS whined a bit, and shook violently. "What is going on?!" Martha yelled, hanging on to the bars on the side. Susan ended up upside down, and Donna landed right on top of Jack, which he seemed to enjoy anyways.

"The TARDIS is burning from some of the effort of the transmats. Don't worry, its fine, that was just an aftershock of Amy's arrival." The Doctor explained. Clara, who had landed ok, pulled herself up off the hot TARDIS floor and decided to go help the others up off the ground. Sighing, the Doctor had an idea on how to keep all of them from getting into trouble. "Anyone want to go for a swim?"

Inside the Library, all of the companions followed the Doctor, even the now calm Rose. "A swimming pool? IN HERE?" Martha exclaimed. The Doctor nodded, and showed them to a place in the middle of the expansive library. Sure enough, a large pool lay in the middle of it, crystal clear. Swimming suits materialized on all of the companions. Everyone seemed happy with their suits, and they all jumped in at the same time almost. Clara made her way to the gigantic slide hanging off the side of the pool, and the others just relaxed. The Doctor, who had decided not to go swim, took off for the console room to work on the situation. Rose, who was on her back relaxing for the first time in a while, immediately went crazy again when she heard the transmat beam from the other room. Amy got out of the pool to go see who it was, hoping it was Rory in the room. Sure enough, poor confused Rory stood in the middle of the room questioning the Doctor. Amy, dry from the TARDIS drying her off, ran up to Rory and hugged him tight. "Amy.. Why are you in a bikini?" he asked, looking at her up and down. "We were swimming in the pool. Do you want to come join us?" she asked, holding his hand.

"No, No, No he cant, I want to see if I can use some of the energy around him to think of a way to stop the transmat!" the Doctor said, pulling Rory out of Amy's hand. She didn't have the strength to pull him out. Footsteps came from the hallway, and Rose came out, still mad. "NOT ANOTHER ONE!" she yelled, stomping up to the Doctor to try to hurt him. Jack quickly rushed into the room and muzzled her, dragging her by the arm back to the pool. The Doctor let go of Rory momentarily, allowing him to run with Amy into the pool. Explaining everything on the way, Amy's voice slowly became inaudible. Sighing, the Doctor just went back to work on trying to fix the lousy transmat, waiting for another companion to come along to help him fix the mess.

** Ok, here you go! **

**If you review, for a limited time only you will receive a Adipose pill! Watch as the fat magically walks away, literally!**

***with payment of $200,000,000**


	3. Chapter 3

Here is a status update on all the companions so far!

Clara 'Oswin' Oswald: Barely mad, more confused, wants everyone gone

Rose Tyler: Near Insane, extremely mad

Martha: Cool and collected, trying to make the best of the situation

Donna: Pretty much the same as Martha over there

Jack: Basically the Doctor's bodyguard and kind of controls Rose

Rory: Confused, just…. Confused

Amy: Actually has fun, a little excited, having been recently with the Doctor

Next Up (But For a short time): LEELA!

Tell me who should be added, I would have a delay on requests concerning classic companions, as I have to do considerable research, but I wont let you guys down. Oh yeah, the Story! Here you go! Well, what are you doing reading this?!

The rest of the companions had clambered out of the pool and into a lounge they had asked the TARDIS to lead them to. It was made into a modern setting for humans, which Rose found quite relaxing, to Jack's relief. The couch was circular with a table in the middle, and there was a massive TV on the wall. Clara, who was holding a glass of orange juice, switched the TV on to a channel, to see if there was anything good. The TV switched on to Oprah, which most of the companions were happy with. Jack just stared at Oprah like a ninny, while the others watched her talk to a celebrity. About halfway through, a flicker on the TV and the transmat sound rang through the hallway. Clara rushed to the console room to see who was there, which was becoming quite entertaining, and saw a woman with Amazon-looking clothes and a dagger in her hand. The companion put on a frown and looked around the room. "Where am I? This looks like the TARDIS, but not." Was all she said. Clara just backed off, scared by the dagger in her hand, and ran back to the lounge.

"Leela… Just calm down. This is the TARDIS, in the way future where you no longer travel with me. I have regenerated, and this is my current companion." The Doctor said, obviously just as scared. Rose came in the room, looking crazy, and yelled at the woman. "Who are you, miss Amazon? Run back to the Jungle if you know what is good for you!" she said, despite the Doctor waving his hands in the air. Leela looked furious, and got out what looked like barbs, and chucked them at Rose. She fell over, trying to get the barbs out of her leg and arms. The Doctor took Rose in his arms and tried to carry her to the medical bay, looking at her pale face. She looked almost forgiving with the Doctor, even though he had so many other companions. Maybe she was finally starting to realize the truth. Or, which was probably the case, she was highly intoxicated by the poison. Setting her down on a bed in the medical bay, he quickly got out some unknown substance from a cabinet and spooned it into Rose's mouth.

She fell asleep, and the Doctor sighed. Leela, who was still back in the console room, was still mad, trying to understand why she was in the future. Rushing into the console room, and asking forgiveness to the woman, he quickly flicked a small device at her. Leela keeled over, cursing with her last breath. Clara, who had just seen this, was furious. "YOU KILLED HER! I KNOW SHE HURT ROSE, BUT REALLY?" She yelled. Before the Doctor could explain, she stormed out of the room. Jack came into the room, surprised to see Clara yelling. Taking her hand, he led her out of the console room. The Doctor looked at the results on the monitor, and he yelled "Aha!"

The companions came rushing into the console room after hearing the Doctor yell. "I can send the most recent companion home, memories erased, but I can only do it… Once a…. Week? The companions come in much faster than that!" He said, pushing a button. The amazon woman, who was still unconscious on the floor, disappeared. Susan looked at the shimmer and sighed, while Martha just kind of laughed for a second. Amy burst into tears of happiness of being able to go home, even if it would be a while, with Rory holding her arm just as happy. Maybe a while until they could, but home was possible.

The Doctor sighed, and tried to stabilize the sonic resonance of the magnifier (who knows whatever that means). A number flashed on the screen as well as some circular Gallifreyan symbols. "Well… Oh that is great… just great…" he muttered. All of the other companions were fast asleep, luckily. A flash behind him startled him.

**Terrible Cliffhanger, I know, and it was short. I will make a longer one next time, promise!**


End file.
